powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dermal Armor
The power to have innate physical armor for protection. Also Called *Armored Skin *Natural Armor *Skin Armor *Thick Skin *Tough Skin Capabilities The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor varies from obvious, physical defenses, such as scales, thick skin/fur, natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib cage, blubber, or simply dense muscle. Applications * Bulletproof Durability * Deflection * Natural Weaponry * Pain Suppression * Thermal Resistance ** Cold Immunity ** Fire Immunity Variations * Internal Reinforcement * Layered Durability * Organic Metal Skin * Rough Armor * Scale Manifestation * Shell Formation * Skin Hardening * Supernaturally Dense Tissue * Unbreakable Skin Associations * Biological Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Defense Powers * Density Manipulation * Elemental Mimicry/Elemental Exoskeleton: the skin may be formed from a strong element (Stone, gem, metal, etc). ** Crystal Mimicry ** Diamond Mimicry ** Metal Mimicry ** Stone Mimicry * Fur Generation * Invulnerability * Shield Protrusion * Skin Manipulation Limitations * Weak against Deoxygenation * Depending on how heavy armor users may sink in water. * If one were to disrupt the process of "armoring up" the results would be user losing the ability to armor up for quite awhile. * Selective armoring is rare, in short it is an "all or none" principle, either fully armored or not at all. * May sacrifice speed for durability. * Reverting back to original form or natural state may be moderately difficult or irreversible. Known Users Gallery 233px-ArmorGreed.jpg|Greed (FMA: Brotherhood) is known as the Ultimate Shield due to his Carbon Dermal Armor. Alex Armor.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) in his armor. Indra234567.jpg|Indra (Marvel) in his armor. File:Bling's_Bulletproof_Diamond_Skin.png|Bling! (Marvel) deflecting bullets off her skin. Hulk.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel) skin can withstand virtually anything. Skaar_Hulk.jpg|Skaar's (Marvel) skin has incredible durability. Guardian Spidey.jpg|Due to cellular degeneration, the Guardian's (Marvel) skin is five times as dense as the original Spider-Man's. Ethan_Dermal_Armor.jpg|Ethan James' (Dino Thunder) skin is impenetrable. Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) can change his skin to harder-than-steel earth armor. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) body has earned the epithet of the "Strongest Shield" due to it being near-impenetrable, which, when combined with his Lightning Release Armor, is even more so. File:Sendō_Hardens_Skin.png|Ryūichi Sendō (Code:Breaker) turning his skin's texture to steel and other hard substances to block attacks. File:Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) possesses an iron-hard body due to his clan's women drinking iron sand every night. 112Rhydon.png|Rhydon (Pokemon) has a powerful rock-like skin. File:Skarmory.png|Skarmory (Pokémon) has a powerful steel-like skin. Jozu Diamond.png|Jozu (One Piece) has diamond skin when he wants to. Busoshoku Koka.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki to darken and harden the skin of one arm. Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic (D.Gray-man) can change his skin into a golden armor of solidified lightning. File:Tōkajin's_Rock_Skin.png|Tōkajin (InuYasha) implanted Shikon shards into his body, turning it into an armor of stone. File:Hierro.gif|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) using Hierro to pressurize his spiritual energy onto his skin, turning it iron hard. File:Ichigo_Blut_Vene.png|A Quincy (Bleach) such as Ichigo using Blut Vene to flow spiritual energy into their bloodstream, turning it inhumanly hard. File:The_Iron_Cang_Du.png|Cang Du (Bleach) lives up to his epithet, "I - The Iron". Samedi Dermal Armor.jpg|Samedi endures being thrown into a car unscathed. File:Gatasubal.png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) is composed entirely of a hybrid metal of combined steel and living cells, making it very difficult to pierce through James Ironside.jpg|True to his surname, James Ironside (Blood+) can harden his skin to the point where it can easily withstand bullets and blades... Armored James.png|...when he transforms. Senator Armstrong.jpg|The nanomachines in Senator Steven Armstrong's (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) body harden in response to physical trauma, granting him nearly impenetrable skin. Mutikapa.jpg|Mutikapa's (Utawarerumono) fur is so tough that it can withstand virtually anything, including attacks from super weapons. NKVDemon_1.jpg|The NKVDemon's (DC Comics) skin has been artificially hardened. judoon2__x-large.jpg|Judoon's (Doctor Who) thick skin allows them to be impervious to most physical attacks. Torafuzar's hardened body.png|Torafusa (Fairy Tail) can alter the density of his skin that can not only stop Gajeel's magical iron but break it as well. Saesee tiin.jpg|Iktotchi (Star Wars) possess thick skin to protect them from the high winds of their homeworld. Guilmon Skin.gif|Guilmon (Digimon Tamers) possesses such thick skin that Renamon's Diamond Storm attack bounces right off of him. Kaneki_telling_it's_his_turn.png|Ghouls such as Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) have such thick skin that conventional blades break if they try to pierce it. Beast_Angel.jpg|The Beast (Angel) possesses such thick skin that only a knife forged from his own bones could pierce it. Luke_Cage_Fist_Breaking_Marvel_netflix.gif|Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) has such thick skin that a thug breaks his hand trying to punch him. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Galleries